In recent years considerable effort has been directed toward enhancing the cutting efficiency and precision of band saws when cutting hard metallic workpieces. One broad approach to the problem has been to employ a cutting enhancer which either tilts and/or impresses an impulse on the saw blade periodically during the cut. Another broad approach has been based upon use of the band saw feed mechanism alone, or together with feedback sensing devices, to control the feed rate at which the blade is advanced through the workpiece.